


Patience is a virtue I don't have

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Figured you out 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Sex, cock slut!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp #2 of the 'verse. Pure PWP. Sam's a horny cock slut! :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue I don't have

The Winchesters had just finished interviewing a witness in their FBI personas. Mrs Bellamy was recently widowed and although the police had her as the chief suspect in the murder investigation, they couldn’t prove anything. Not unless ‘Put under a freaky ass spell and fucked to death by overly sexual wife’ was an official cause of death that is.  
  
Dean had his suspicions before they went to see her that she was a witch, and Dean _really_ hated witches! One of the questions Dean had asked was about the relationship between Mr and Mrs Bellamy was like – neither of the Winchesters were expecting the reply. She’s gone into pretty graphic detail about what they’d been doing when at the time of his death, and much to Sam’s surprise Dean had looked very uncomfortable with the conversation. He was almost squirming in his seat. Sam was too, but for a totally different reason.  
  
They left the driveway and headed towards the Impala which was parked a couple of houses away. Before they could get there Sam pulled Dean into an alley between the houses and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
“What the fuck Sammy?” Dean yelped as Sam ground his erection into his brother’s thigh. He raised a brow as he took in Sam’s flushed appearance. He was panting and his eyes were lust blown.  
  
Sam started to answer even as he kissed Dean hard and sloppy on the lips. “When she was talking about her and her husband, all I could think of was doing those things to you.”  
  
“Sammy a man just died and she may well have killed him with some witchy version of herbal Viagra. Are you telling me that turns you on?”  
  
“No it doesn’t asshole, but when she was talking about having him spread out on the bed and riding him hard it reminded me of the last motel we got kicked out of for being too loud. You were so desperate to get your hands free and touch me. It just made me wanna ride you even more. ”  
  
Dean groaned at the memory, getting hard in his perfectly fitting suit trousers. He watched as Sam smirked and leaned in to fuck his mouth with his tongue before he travelled down his jaw and neck. Sam’s huge hand slipped under the waistband of Dean’s trousers and stroked his hard dick until Dean cried out.  
  
“Shit Sam stop. We can carry this on when we get back.”  
  
“Too long to wait.” said Sam, who was already unbuckling Dean’s belt and opening his fly.  
  
“Too long? It’s ten minutes away dude, come on.”  
  
“Still too long.” Sam said as he sunk to his knees in front of his brother. He licked a stripe from Dean’s belly button all the way down his happy trail. He could hear Dean’s sharp intake of breath, and it only made his own cock harder. He pulled Dean out through the slit in his boxers and blew on the head. He felt Dean’s legs wobble, and he buried both hands in Sam’s hair, just holding him there.  
  
“Sam we gotta stop, someone might see us.”  
  
“Don’t care.” he replied as he engulfed Dean’s hard cock in one go, and they both groaned. Sam breathed heavily through his nose as he swirled his tongue all around his brother’s gorgeous dick. He bobbed his head up and down, slow then fast, knowing it would drive Dean crazy. He could hear Dean’s voice but he didn’t pay any attention to the words. He was too intent on working his brother up into a frenzy. He loved the feel of having his mouth full of Dean, and his taste and smell. It was all musky and sweet and bitter all at the same time and Sam couldn’t get enough.  
  
He brought both hands to Dean’s hips, pulling his brother closer to him until Sam could feel the tip of his dick pushing at his throat. They’d found out that Sam had virtually no gag reflex the first time they tried this, and it made them both very happy.  
  
Dean took the cue, panting and moaning as he gave in and started fucking Sam’s mouth which made Sam’s cock throb and dribble pre-come. He could feel it leaking onto his boxers. He was sure that he could come untouched, just from sucking Dean, but this wasn’t about Sam now. He swallowed around the head of Dean’s cock, and felt it stiffen before Dean cried out and shot hot and deep down Sam’s throat.  
  
Sam drank him down like he was a dying man and Dean’s spunk was water that he needed to keep him alive. He eventually pulled off when Dean’s breathy sounds turned to hisses as he became more sensitive. He willingly stood up as Dean pulled at his collar and crushed their mouths together until neither could breathe.  
  
“Jesus Sam” Dean laughed “you got dirt on your knees, look at the state of you.”  
  
Sam laughed. “Don’t worry about the dirt Dean. If you don’t take me back to the motel and fuck me right now, there’s going to be come stains to wash out too.”  
  
Dean tucked himself back in and zipped up. He pulled Sam in for another kiss, stroking the rock hard line of Sam’s cock and squeezing it, making Sam hiss and moan. “Car. NOW.” he growled.  
  
Sam almost ran to the Impala.  
  


*** END ***


End file.
